Dean vs Slendy
by MegWinchester-TimeLord
Summary: Dean wakes up in a random forest and is instructed to collect pages. Will he survive? Will he collect all the pages?


**AN: Okay, this is a piece of crap, but I decided to upload it anyways. This game freaking terrifies me to no end and every time I play it I scream like a little girl. So, I decided to play into this little plot bunny here and have a go at it. It's kind of late (not really) so my brain isn't exactly up to par with writing but I find I do some of my best writing at night.  
Enough with my rambling, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I _do not _own Supernatural or Slender. Don't even think for a second that I'm that kind of sadist.**

**Warnings: Some f-bombs and scary Slendy.**

* * *

Dean groaned and sat up, "What the hell happened?" He asked out loud hoping someone was around him able to answer his question. Unfortunately, he got no response. He reluctantly opened his eyes and gazed around the landscape but only was met with darkness. He felt around the ground in the dark and discovered a flashlight and turned it on.

He was in a forest, from what he could tell by looking around. It was dead silent except for some faraway crickets chirping in the distance but apart from that nothing.

"Hello?" Dean called into the night. No answer.

He slowly stood up and reached for the gun that was usually placed securely in his pants, but found nothing there.

There was a small beeping, causing Dean to almost jump out of his skin in surprise. A small little light flashed from the ground. Dean bent down and picked up a small cell phone.  
_  
1 New Message _Dean opened the message _Collect 8 pages._

Dean stared down at the phone. Eight pages? What pages?

Sadly, he couldn't get more out of the phone because it began to fizzle and shortly died.

"Dammit," The Winchester growled and threw the phone away. What was he to do now?

Dean began walking forward, following the dirt path. The only sound was leaves crunching under his feet (which unnerved Dean because there were no leaves on the path) and his own heart beating slow in his chest.

He was crazy scared and he didn't know why. The place just set him on edge. He felt like something was going to jump out and kill him but he had no way of defending himself. He was screwed.

In the distance a shape appeared and as he got closer he could see is was some kind of building. He entered the building slowly and with great caution. It looked to be some kind of bathroom or something. The walls and floors were made of tile. At the end of the hallway there was a chair tip over on its back. It was unnerving to say the least.

Dean entered one of the rooms and saw a page on the far wall. He approached it with caution and ripped it off the wall. The image on it frightened him. It was of a tall man-thing with long arms and tentacles and it read _Always watches, no eyes_.

Dean folded the paper up and shoved it out of his sight and into his back pocket. His anxiety level had skyrocketed at that point and he quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Dean walked through the forest, his eyes searching every inch of it. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Moments later he arrived at yet another place. It had a lot of tanks almost like a little maze. Dean contemplated not even going near them and just looking for an escape route but he figured he'd need the page.

Dean searched and searched but found no page on any of the tanks. It had been a complete waste of time.

He was just leaving the tanks when his heart stopped. In the light from the flashlight he could see a form of a man. He had no face, long arms and long legs, and seemed to be wearing a tuxedo.

Dean's eyes starting going fuzzy and he ran away from the man, his heart beating and adrenaline pumping.

"What the fuck was that?!" Dean yelled once he had stopped. He was scared to look behind him because he didn't want to see that creepy motherfucker again.

Once Dean had got his heart rate under control, he continued forward on the dirt path. He was constantly looking in the shadows. He soon found himself walking into a tunnel. He ran to a page that he saw ahead in the tunnel and snatched it off the wall.

_Don't look... or it takes you_.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock!" Dean shouted at the paper. He stuffed it into his back pocket and went out of the tunnel.

He started calming down and followed the dirt path. He needed to clear his head to be able to stay in the game and get out. He couldn't let the thing get him. He was trained since he was little for this kind of thing so he shouldn't be that freaked out. Plus, he could probably take the thing out before it even got near him. If only he had his-

"Oh, shit!" Dean screamed. The thing had suddenly appeared right in front of him and his vision was blacking out fast. He tried to turn away but only found the figure in his path once again. His vision continued to black out.

Dean ran into a random direction away from the figure. He kept running even though he was pretty sure he had outrun the thing. He only stopped running when he found a brick wall with yet another note.

Dean ripped the third note from the wall and examined it. It had the man drawn messily on it and around him the word 'NO' was written.

Dean shoved the paper with the other ones and turned around to leave but found him face to face with faceless.

Instinctively he tried the punch the guy but his fist was caught by a tentacle. He tried with his other hand but another tentacle stopped him yet again. Dean's vision blacked out suddenly and completely and he knew nothing

* * *

Dean shot up quickly. He looked around and took in his surroundings before falling back onto the bed beneath him. It had all been a dream, cruel nightmare that haunted him. He breathed heavily and relaxed into the mattress beneath him.

_That was the last time Dean Winchester ever played Slender before bed._


End file.
